1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to motion training devices.
2. Prior Art
Many physical activities require the hand or foot to move along certain paths. For example, the arm of a baseball player is moved along a preferred path when pitching a baseball. The arm is always moved along the same path to execute the same type of pitch. There is a preferred path for each type of activity. If the preferred path is followed, the activity will be more successful, for example, the pitch will be more accurate. Further, moving the body part along the preferred path may also minimize stress on the body.
Prior art training devices for ball related sports typically provide a single target, such as a tethered ball, for the user to hit. The user must determine the preferred path for the arm or leg to reach the target. The user can still hit the target even if the preferred path is not taken, so the training device does not help the user to learn the preferred path.
More sophisticated training devices, such as golf swing analysis systems, place tracking dots on the body. The user's motion is recorded on video and analyzed by a computer to show the path taken by the user. The results may be viewed by the user after the activity. Such systems are complicated and expensive. Further, they do not provide immediate feedback for the user while performing the activity.